Finding the Truth
by vampgurl246
Summary: Elira, was just a normal girl with a few odd quirks until her world is turned upside down, and she leanrs the truth and is faced with some trouble. please R&R! These characters are mine.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

I stared out at the field before me. It was the saddest sight I'd ever saw. It was the battle field. Bodies left and right were lying everywhere. None moved. They were all dead. My family, my friends…all dead, and I knew I would die soon too. I could feel all the spirits around me swirling and crying out. I covered my ears, because it was to much to handle. I fell on my knees clutching my head. _stop please just stop_ I tried to say but I couldn't. I gasped from the pain of the screams and shrieks from all the spirits surrounding me. They wanted me dead, just because they were dead. 

"Stop!" I finally was able to scream, but it didn't help…they all just kept screaming. Soon it was to much to bear I just had to let go, but before I left my world forever one word escaped my lips.

"Elira"


	2. Boys

Chapter One

I watched as Kyle Meever, my new crush, walked across the class room. He was so graceful and beautiful.

"Elly…Hello? Elly, earth to Elly…Elira!" Beth waved her hand in front of My face breaking my gaze away from Kyle.

"Wh-what?" I asked. My best friend Beth just smirked and rolled her eyes at me. "What?" I asked again.

"Oh come on. Stop getting all goo-goo eyed at Kyle. He's a jerk."

"No he's not!" I defended. Beth was about to say something but Kyle walked over to us.

"Hey…" He said and flipped his glossy blonde skater hair out of his face and stared at me with his big blue eyes.. I loved it when he did that.

"Uh, hi." I said too quickly. Beth just glared.

"So listen, I saw you looking at me…see anything ya' like?" He winked. Beth just rolled her eyes.

"I- you- no-I- yes-maybe…" I was tongue tied, " I was just noticing…you cut your hair!"

"What?" he looked confused.

"I mean…It looked shorter from where I was standing." I mentally smacked myself.

"Whatever. See ya'." and he walked away. I stared dreamily at him as his walked away.

"Oh give me a break! He is so full of himself." Beth sat down in her desk next to mine as the teacher walked in.

_No he's not._

I bet your wondering who I am. My name is Elira Rose Sommers, but everyone just calls me Elly, well except for my uncle who I live with because when I was just a baby my mother died in an accident and my father ran away before I was born, but that was 15 years ago. I have the darkest hair you can imagine but with natural dark red highlights, my skin is white as a sheet and it never tans, but manages always to get a bad sunburn. I'm naturally thin and muscular though the only running I do is running from class to class trying not to be late. I eat practically everything in sight except stuff with garlic in it, I have a strange allergic reaction to it. I have eyes the color of amethysts. I know, weird, but my uncle says I got it from my mother, he also says, that the only thing I got from my father was will power. I know what will power is, but how he said it, it seemed like he was using it for a whole different meaning, but my uncle talks like that a lot. Like he was doing when I got home, that afternoon.

"Elira, what have I told you about boys." He looked me in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" I asked acting confused.

"you know!"

"No I don't know."

"About Kyle Meever." He banged his fist on the kitchen table. My uncle also seems to know everything.

"sorry. I didn't think it would hurt if I just talked to him…" I said quietly taking a can of coke out of the fridge.

"Well to bad, it does."

"Whatever." I opened the can and walked into the enormous Victorian living room. My uncle followed me out.

"Don't 'whatever' me Elira Rose!"

I sat down on the old style couch, "I'll do _whatever_ I want Uncle Lars!"

Uncle Lars closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. " I just don't think you understand how serious it is…" He said calmly with his eyes still closed.

"Actually I don't." I huffed. And ran up to my room.

**Okay so that's what I have so far. I'm writing the second one right now.**

**Please Review! **


	3. Pictures

Chapter Two

I slammed my door as hard as I could when I got up to my room. Ugh. My uncle can be so weird sometimes. He freaks out about the smallest things. I sat down on my staring around the room. It was small only 5ft by 4ft and the walls were bare and plain white, because Uncle Lars never bothered to ask if I ever wanted to paint it. I walked over to my closet (That was barely a foot wide.) and reached up to the top shelf. I pulled down a pink shoebox. I sat down on my bed again and opened the box, inside were a bunch of pictures. The first one was of me at my 5th birthday, that went horribly wrong, nothing real special. The next one was Uncle Lars and Aunt Marissa, at their wedding Aunt Marissa died before I was born, but Uncle Lars won't ever tell me how. I skimmed through the rest when I came to the last I caught my breath just like I always did when I see it. It was a picture of my mother. She was sitting by a window looking out it and smiling with her mouth closed.. My mother was very beautiful. She had skin paler then mine (if that was eve possible) and dark hair. This photo was black and white so you couldn't see the color of her eyes, but my uncle says they were purple. Her lips looked full and dark. I sighed, wishing that I knew her. I looked closer at the picture. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. They look somewhat desperate and painful. As if someone was screaming at her or crying and she couldn't do anything about it. I breathed jaggedly, trying to fight back tears. I wished so much that I could remember something about her, but I just couldn't. Whenever I asked my uncle to tell me about her all he says is that she wasn't the best person to be around. I ask what he means but he won't say anything else. I hate my uncle, he keeps too many secrets. Suddenly, without meaning to, I burst out crying. Sobs raked through my body and tears fell from eyes on to the picture. After a couple minutes I noticed that the tears I cried were turning red, as if it was blood, they landed gracefully staining the picture of my mom.

"No!" I screamed. As one red tear fell after another. "Stop!" I screamed louder. I wiped away the tears with my hands, tingeing them red. But as soon as my hands left my face, tears started coming again. I screamed louder in frustration. Suddenly I woke with a jolt. I was lying on my floor, with pictures strewn about and it was dark. I jumped up and ran to my mirror. My cheeks were clean and pale. Must've been a nightmare. Suddenly I remembered the pictures, I fell to the ground looking for the picture of my mom. It wasn't there. I looked on my bed and under it. I couldn't find it. I sat there o the ground and banged my fist against the floor. I looked at my clock. _4:09am. Crap! _I jumped into bed trying to fall asleep and forgetting the horrible dream…

When I woke up, all the pictures were cleaned up. My uncle must've come in, while I was sleeping. I glanced at clock. _5:34am , _school doesn't start till 7:45, and it takes about 20 minutes to get to school, so I had at most, an hour to get ready. I trudged out of bed and grabbed some random clothes, out of my small dresser and headed towards the bathroom. My shower was cold and short, but it woke me up from my drowsy state. I had pulled out my brand new jeans from _Pac Sun_ and a plain white t-shirt and a red tank top to wear over it. I brushed my hair into a high pony-tail and let a few strands of hair fall around my face.

"Elira! You'll be late if you don't hurry!" Uncle Lars called up to me. I peeked at my watch and nearly screamed it was 7:35! I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag.

"Hey! Your gonna have to drive me!" I said in a hurry.

"Hay is for horses!" He called back getting his keys. It sound like mumbled something else but I wasn't sure what it was. I ran out the door and got in the front seat of my uncle's 2008 Chevrolet Uplander.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" I said, a little too fast.

My uncle got in not saying a word to me. We didn't talk at all in the car either, or when he dropped me off. That's how it is with my uncle. We don't even acknowledge each other existence unless I'm in trouble or something. It turned out that I was half an hour late to school because my uncle tends to go 25mph in a 40mph zone. So I decided to skip first period class, which was gym. I sat around in the bathroom doing homework until I heard the bell ring. As I walked out of the bathroom Beth ran to my side.

"Where were you?" Beth asked.

"I woke up kinda late." I said as I bumped into some random person who, suddenly walked in my path. "Sorry." I muttered and look up.

"Lucky. Mrs. Miler made us play that lame game, elbow tag!" Beth said, but I didn't hear her say it. My attention was to the person I had bumped into. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were purple, like mine. Though his eyes were dark purple, almost black, and hurt, as if he's seen things too horrible to mention. Next thing I noticed, was his hair. Black, the deepest black you can imagine, and his skin was like mine. Pale. My eyes locked with his. He stared at me with a look of curiosity, then suddenly I could hear his thoughts, and not just his. Everyone else's around me. Beth's, the nerd following us, the teacher walking down the hall inspecting everyone's wardrobe and all the other people in the hallway. I grabbed my head, because it felt like I was getting a migraine, I stopped walking.

"Elly? Are you okay?" Beth stopped and asked. _Ugh, such a drama queen. _she said, wait, no…her lips aren't moving. I tired replying but my head her too much.

_Vampire. _The mysterious person thought.

I stared at him for half a nano-second then fainted.

**Okay so there's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if beginning was kinda creepy. Review please!! **


	4. The truth

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, my keyboard broke, and school started :P**

Chapter 3

"Elira, wake up." I heard my uncle say. He shook my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. Everything was very blurry, but bright. I could just make out two or three figures looming over me. Soon everything came into focus. I was lying on an old couch that smelled faintly of tobacco. Above me was Uncle Lars, a woman who I didn't recognize and the mysterious stranger in the hall.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up. My voice sound hoarse and weak.

"Sh. Calm down you hit your head when you fainted." The woman said. _Poor thing._

"What?" I was confused. "Where am I?" I asked more demandingly.

"Your in the teachers lounge." My uncle said. _Damn Girl._

"Hey!" I said at his insult. He gave me a confused look.

"Do you remember anything?" The woman asked. I assumed she was the school nurse.

"Umm…" I sat there trying to remember what happened. Suddenly I could hear people thoughts and this mysterious guy thinks I'm a vampire. Yea that would go over well. "no." I lied. I looked over to the mysterious person. He still hadn't said anything. _This is quite odd. I wonder if she knows. _the mysterious person thought.

"Knows? Knows what?" I asked. Then I clamped my hand over my mouth, noticing his lips weren't moving. He gave me a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" My uncle demanded. _Stupid girl, talking nonsense. She gets crazier every year…soon she'll end up like her mother._

"Why would I end up like my mother?" I asked. My uncle and the mysterious person looked at each other._ She has a gift. _they both thought at the same time.

"What gift?" I was very confused now.

"Oh my…she's delusional." The nurse said. _This is interesting._

"I'm not delusional!" or am I?

_No she's certainly not delusional. Beautiful is more like it. Wait she can hear my thoughts. Crap._ The mysterious stranger thought. I stared up at him and smiled at his complement.

"I'm Dimitri." He said. His voice was a little deeper then his thoughts.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"Elira listen to me. You hit your head when you fainted so I assume you have temporary amnesia." _This usually happens. I should send her home. "_Your welcome to go home if your feeling well. Does your head hurt at all?" The nurse asked.

"No." It actually didn't. I felt perfectly fine. Besides the part about hearing voices in my head.

"Well then I don't see why you can't go home." She smiled. _finally. I need a smoke. _

I scrunched my eyebrows at her comment, and she left.

"Lets go." My uncle said, helping me up. _I knew I had to tell someday. _"You come too." He pointed to Dimitri.

"Sure." _I wonder if he'll explain to her. The truth._

"What do you have to tell Me?" I asked.

"Stop it." Uncle Lars said. _lalala. Stupid Dimitri coming here and messing her up._

"How did Dimitri mess me up?" I was very confused.

"I said stop it." He said, so I tried to ignore his thoughts.

"Is he always this cranky?" Dimitri asked. _Yes! I get to come._

"Unfortunately yes." I laughed.

_She has a beautiful laugh. _Dimitri asked.

"Thank you."

He blushed.

When we got home. Uncle Lars slammed the door close.

"Sit down!" He commanded me, and Dimitri. "And try not to read our thoughts!"

"Ok." I said quietly ignoring their thoughts and concentrating on my own. The whole ride home None of us said a word. And everyone's thoughts were on me. It was either how pretty I was (obviously from Dimitri) or how such a brat I was (Wonder who was thinking that?) My uncle rushed out of the room, and came back in shortly with a medium sized box in his arms.

"Your mother told me to give this to you when you start changing." He said setting the box down. "Which came sooner then I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked. It was very hard trying not to hear his or Dimities' thoughts.

"Let me start from the top." My uncle said in a tone which I knew meant 'this is going to be a long boring story.'

"Wait. Let me get comfy." I said adjusting myself. "Ok I'm ready." My uncle rolled his eyes.

"You are a Vampire." My uncle said bluntly.

"Well I didn't know that, even though Dimitri over there has been thinking that this entire time." I said sarcastically. Dimitri blushed.

"Okay…moving on. Though your not full vampire. Your only half."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri and I asked at the same time.

"You see, your father was human but your mother wasn't. Your mother was an assassin, sent out to murder humans."

"Oh I get it. My dad was someone who she had to kill but fell in love with him instead and blah blah blah we know the rest." I said.

"No."

"Oh." I said feeling rejected.

"Stop interrupting. Anyways…your mother was sent to kill me."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Dimitri asked

"No. I knew too much. See My father was a vampire but he was killed because of my mother, who was human, and then they wanted me dead. Your father was my best friend, and he was with me when your mother came after me. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead. I owe him my life." My uncle's voice held no emotion in it.

"wait so like did my mom come after you with a knife and like right before she stabbed you she saw my dad and just kinda stopped coming after you, and just like fell in love my dad?" I asked confused.

"That's basically right. I mean if a humans blood smells good enough, they can cause the vampire to be under some hypnotized spell. Once the vampire gets over the hypnotized thing, which lasts about a week, the human and the vampire are bonded. Its very rare when this happens so when the vampire elders found out, about your mother and father, they were furious. When your mother found out she was pregnant-"

"Wait I thought vampires can't get pregnant! Or is that just myth?" I interrupted.

"Well most can't. Its like a gift. Like how you have gift to read minds well your mother had a power to have kids." Uncle Lars explained.

"Oh…I get it." I said. This is totally weird.

"So where was I? Ok well when your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she sent your father into hiding. Which he is doing a very good job because I haven't heard from him since the day he ran…" my uncle got a glossy look in his eyes as if he was going to cry, but he didn't. "Sorry. So anyways a war started against your mother and the elders."

"Did she fight alone?" Dimitri asked, he was now engaged into the story.

"Of course not. Her friends and family fought with her too. I would've but I would have been killed in a mere second, besides I was too busy taking care of certain little brat." My uncle said eyeing me. I blushed.

"Continue." I said ignoring Dimitri's admiring stare.

"Well your mother died out on the battleground-"

"Who killed her!? I want revenge!" I said foolishly, I was just trying to follow what they did in movies.

"Well I do too, but who killed her, we can't kill, because they are already dead." Uncle Lars looked regretful.

"Oh what do you mean?"

"They were dead when they killed your mother. See, your mother had two powers. To have children and to see and hear the dead. But on the battlefield there were to many dead people out there crying out and screaming. So many screams inside her head just hurt too much. She was the last one to die."

Abruptly I felt a sad feeling come over me. My mother died, protecting me? Or just so she could be with my father…I decided not to ask this question aloud. Instead I asked, "Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

"Actually you have 2 half sisters." Uncle Lars perked up, but then suddenly became sad.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked before I could get out of my shock.

"Your Aunt Marissa, was one…"

"So your not my uncle at all…you're my brother-in-law!?" Well this is confusing.

"Yes…but you see your sister Marissa died on the battlefield along with your mother."

"What about my other sister?"

"Danzelle…I don't know. She was suppose to go and fight too, but on the morning the fight was going to take place no one could find her."

"Oh." I said quietly then a thought came to my mind. "Umm…how long ago was this?"

"Umm…" My uncle gave me an uneasy look. I stopped ignoring his thoughts. _Should I tell her…well its not that bad I mean, she's the exact age she should be but I'm a little old…_

"What do you mean you're a little old!?" I bugged out at him.

"Well…your father and mother met round the 1400s and you were born in 1789-"

"What! I'm 219 years old!?" I yelled doing the math in my head. I was very surprised and VERY surprised when Dimitri didn't even flinch, maybe he thought liking an older chick was cool…?

"Let me explain…A vampire by the name of, Odesses, has the power to time travel things and herself. Your mother wanted you safe, where no one could harm you, so she asked Odesses to send us to the future which is now actually the present. We have been in hiding ever since." He looked like he was going to pick up the box, which I had totally forgotten about until he reached for it.

"Wait. How has my father stayed alive for so long? Or did stay alive…"

"Once a vampire and human are bonded the human is made immortal."

"Do vampires HAVE to drink blood?" I really hope they didn't "And will I become super strong or something? And how do vampires die? I mean if their human mate is immortal, shouldn't they be? I mean you said they died on a battlefield! And how come-"

"Enough questions!" My uncle said. I motioned the zipping of my lips. "There is a finishing school for vampires like you."

"Like me? There are others like me?" I asked getting hopeful.

"No…well kinda…the finishing school isn't just for vampires. Its for werewolves and fairies and elves. The list goes on." My uncle said "Now let me open the box."

I was too stunned to reply. My uncle lifted the lid and peeked inside. Inside it looked like a big bundle and a letter on top.

"this is for you." He said handing me the letter. "Its from your mother."

_Dear Elira,_

_Oh how I wish I could see you grow up. Maybe I will and you won't even be reading this…but I'm just fooling myself. If your reading this, which of course you are, I am dead and you are living perfectly in the 20__th__ century. Or 21__st ,__ or, where Odesses has sent you. I want you too know that I love you very much, always has, always will. As soon as you read this letter you must burn it. For in here contain the location of your father and sister Danzelle, if Lars hasn't already told you about her, she is your half sister and her father died so long ago. I hope Lars sends you to the finishing school, CebalZa. If he doesn't then my trusted friend Igor, will tutor you. Got to the school and there you shall find your answer. Farewell my darling. I love you._

_Your Beloved Mother,_

_Rosaline._

_PS. I hope you like the gift._

I stared at the letter and read it over about a billion times.

I pulled the bundle out. It was a dress. It looked very…elfish…like something from a fairytale, well more like a gothic fairytale. It was black, with bell sleeves and red lacey trim. The neck was a V neck, and it looked like a corset was sewn into the back. I gasped at its beauty. Once I was done marveling at the dress, I decided to asked my uncle a question.

"CebalZa? What's that? And whose Igor?" I was so confused.

"CebalZa is the finishing school where I'm sending you."

"Well what about Igor." I asked. Dimitri suddenly glanced up from staring at the floor, as if he knew Igor.

"He…died." my uncle said calmly.

"GOD! IS EVERYBODY DEAD!?" I yelled, probably people in china could hear.

"Sh!" My uncle shushed me.

"yes." Dimitri said, it seemed almost a whisper.

"what?" Uncle Lars and I asked the same time.

"Yes, Everyone's dead. I was sent by the elders to find more vampires. We think that they are extinct. And-"

"wait hold up! The Elders? You work for the elders?!" My uncle's face was turning red.

"Well…um, yea." Dimitri said hesitating.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"Get out." My uncle said pointing to the door. Dimitri started towards the door.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, with out meaning to. "Lets just hear his story."

My uncle thought about this for awhile. "Fine." He didn't look happy. Dimitri sighed with relief.

"let me start over. My name full name is Dimitri Van Helsing. I was turned in the year 1899 when I was 17. One of the elders changed me to…to kill the vampires that misbehaved. Like what Elira's mother did. About 20 years after I was changed, I realized what I was doing was wrong and convinced the elders to stop making me kill all the vampires. Only the really bad ones. See that's my power. I can hold a big influence on someone's decision." He glanced at me. "So I 'modified' my job to find more vampires that are good. Because we can't find any of the good ones left."

"What about at the school?" My uncle asked.

"It burned down a hundred years ago." He said quietly. "Its just an old ruin now with wandering ghosts and spirits."

"Oh." My uncle said bluntly and walked out the back door and slammed it hard.

We waited a couple minutes to see if he would come back. He didn't.

**Hey sorry! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't like this one. I hope that you do!**

**Please review and I'll write more. Suggestions are welcome. **


End file.
